Episode 8224 (6th August 2018)
Bob has a disastrous job interview with Naughty Nylons. His day goes from bad to worse when he overhears Laurel and Nicola talking. Elsewhere, Chas and Paddy agree on organ donation and also announce they've decide to name their daughter Grace. Also, Rishi and Jai go on another double date. Plot Bob prepares for his job interview. Laurel warns him things may have changed since he last worked at Naughty Nylons although Bob is confident that his ten years' experience will stand him in good stead. At the salon, Harriet reminisces about arresting an ex-boyfriend. In earshot of Amelia, she comments tracking people down is easy if you look hard enough. Chas and Paddy are looking forward to a small gathering for the baby although Aaron warns them it won't be low key. At the factory, Rishi begs Jai to go on another date with Aiesha so he can see Manpreet again. Jai initially refuses although Rishi manages to change his mind. Nicola can see Laurel is stressed so Laurel reveals Bob has quit his job. The Dingles gather at Wishing Well Cottage ahead of the party for Chas and Paddy. Liv knows a party is the last thing Chas and Paddy wanted. Bob meets with Naughty Nylons boss Blake Crosby, who happens to be the son of Bob's former boss and friend, Roger Crosby. Blake explains he's taking the business new direction - they're even considering a name change. Blake views Bob as a dinosaur and warns him things have changed in the hosiery business since he last worked for them. Chas and Paddy explain to the party guests that they weren't planning on calling the baby "Margarita" forever so they've decided to name their daughter "Grace". Zak comments Grace Dingle sounds beautiful. Liv doesn't think the party was a good idea and ends up going off on one before walking out. Paddy follows her outside. Blake isn't impressed with Bob's outdated sales patter and informs him he's not quiet what they're looking for. Bob begs for the job - any job - but Blake turns him down. Chas tells Faith that Liv said was right. Faith apologises. She explains she thought she was helping and mentions how she feels helpless like she does with Sarah's situation. The pair hug after Faith tells Chas she's proud of her and the woman she's become. At the shop, Jai and Rishi go on another double date with Aiesha and Manpreet. When Manpreet and Aiesha nip to the loo, Jai orders Rishi to tell Manpreet how he feels as there's no way he's doing this again. Paddy and Liv talk outside the Dingle homestead. Paddy admits he's never been as scared of anything in his entire life and he keeps trying to understand why it's happening but there are no answers. Liv can't understand why Chas and Paddy are putting themselves through this when they're going to end up heartbroken. Paddy states his heart broke a long time ago but the time they get with Baby Grace will never be forgotten. Bob lies to Laurel and Nicola that the job interview went brilliantly then heads to the pub. Amelia has spent hours at the library. As Rishi is about to ask Manpreet out, Manpreet spots Aiesha crying after being dumped by Jai so she takes her daughter home. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel vents Nicola about her relationship, explaining all she and Bob ever talk about is the children and money. As Bob returns home, he overhears Nicola asking Laurel if she knew what was coming, would she have still got with Bob. Laurel admits there are some days when she questions what she's done. Bob slips out before Laurel declares she loves him and would do anything to make their relationship work. When Paddy and Liv return to the party, Chas brings up organ donation with Paddy and insists they have to do it. Meanwhile, in the cabin, a desperate Rebecca tries to break free from her chains but ends up knocking over her water bottle which rolls across the floor and out of her reach. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Blake - Andrew Bentley *Aiesha - Shila Iqbal Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, front garden and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *The Woolpack - Backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and office *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms and yard *Naughty Nylons offices *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes